


YouthKlok

by PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, F/M, M/M, Swearing, Teenagers, highschool, metal husbands, nathan and pickles are the band dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife/pseuds/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife
Summary: The members of world-renowned metal band Dethklok have woken up as..Teenagers? Most of them seem ecstatic at their sudden de-aging and are reveling in the joys of a younger body. (That mostly consists of pushing their newly young bodies to the limits with booze and drugs until they end up in the hospital) But they soon find out that being a teenager is not all that cracked up to be and face problems like high school, parents, and hormones.
Relationships: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	YouthKlok

**Author's Note:**

> Dethklok is owned by Brendon Smalls.

Deep in the halls of Mordhaus a scream rang out. This was followed by more screams from the accompanying rooms.

The five members of Dethklok rushed out of their rooms in various states of undress. It appeared that they were all changed into their younger selves. They stared at each other in shock, each one too stunned to speak. Well, until Toki broke the silence.

"Muderface you're so skinnys now!" Toki yelled while shamelessly pointing at Murderface.

Upon observation William Murderface the heftier one of the band had indeed lost a large amount of weight. His face was no longer round in shape but the opposite with a slight hint of cheekbones jutting out beneath the skin. Toki's crack at his weight made Murderface turn red in anger.

" Ya well, at least I don't look like some teenage girl!" He shot back at Toki.

Toki while still muscular, hadn't gotten his token metal look and still retained soft silky hair and a softer less angular face. He did look slightly pretty, in an intense way. Skwisgaar burst out laughing at Murderface's remark which caused Toki, who was closest to him to elbow him in the ribs, hard. Skwisgaar stopped laughing and cradled his ribs, even though Toki was smaller than usual he still packed a punch. Skwissgaar looks mostly unchanged and was still very tall if only some inches shorter. His face like Toki's seemed softer and less angular. Toki also noted that Skwisgaar had lost some weight too since his sleep clothes were hanging off him loosely. Pickles chose this time to voice his concerns. "What the hell happened?! Why do you all look like teenage brats?" Pickles yelled, his Wisconsin accent getting thicker with anger.

"You should talk! You look like you stepped out of the 80s!" Murderface yelled back, laughing at Pickles' new hairstyle. Gone were the trademark dreads. In their place was a huge frizzed out doo topped with a red band. He looked like his days from Snakes N Barrels.

"Stop fighting!" Nathan, the band frontman had had enough of this useless back and forth. He wanted answers. All of the band including himself looked to be aged backward to their later teen years. Even himself had woken up to the changes. He was still just as tall but he retained his muscles from high school football and all in all, looked pretty jacked. They need to get to Charles and figure out this mess. No way would this weirdo circumstance screw up his band.

"Band meeting in 10 minutes. Get dressed and meet in the band meeting room. I'm getting Charles, maybe he knows what caused this. With that, the members did what the frontman said, Nathan was a forced to be reckoned with but now at the peak of his strength, you would be stupid to challenge him.

* * *

" I have no idea what has caused this," Charles states to the band. The band sat around the table, each looking nervous about that statement. 

"What do yous mean you don'ts know?" Toki asks. Charles adjusts his glasses, the only slight movement that showed his worry about the band. 

"It means that I do not know what caused this to happen to you. Yet." Charles countered. " I have our top scientists on it. As of now, all I can tell you is that each of you has been de-aged. Pickles and Nathan seem to be around the same age at 19. Murderface at 18 years old and Skwisgaar and Toki at 17. I'll need to run some more tests to be sure but other than that you all seem completely fine. You're certainly healthier than you were." The last part was muttered but wasn't focused on by the band. 

"17?! That is not even the legals. Does this means I can have sex's with underage and not get troubles for it now?" Skwisgaar wondered aloud. 

" Pffft of course sex would be the first thing on your mind. That's not even what you should be worried about" Murderface chided. 

"Oh, ya and whats is the more important than sex's?" Skwisgaar retorted. 

"Booze!" Murderface said. " None of us are over 21 jackass. We can't go buy booze anymore" 

The yells of shock and outrage that followed were catastrophic. When Charles finally got their attention again pickles had thrown a chair through a window. Toki was crying uncontrollably, Skwisgaar had broken a string on his guitar from doing too many reps and Murderface had set the meeting desk on fire. Nathan hadn't moved the entire time and was starting to emit a black aura from around him. 

"Look I know you boys are...upset. I'm setting up a meeting with the government to team up with their scientists to see if we can get to the bottom of this. Unfortunately, that means that the press will find out and you will have to do a press conference." Charles stated just a monotone as usual. 

"We can't do a press conference, no one will take us seriously now that we're a bunch of teenagers. Most of us were at least in our mid-twenties when we started the band." Pickles said. 

" I have thought of that and considered using this mishap to our advantage. I'm thinking of labeling that Dethklok has found the secret to the Fountain of Youth, you know the ancient myth and have used it on yourselves to become younger. This way you can bring metal to a new generation. Our record sales show that teens are more likely to listen to like-minded peers, and with you being the same age I feel that sales will increase ten-fold." Charles said, crunching the numbers in his head. 

" Ya but what about the fanbase we already have?" Nathan asked, finally speaking. 

"We will have to see, but I feel the aspect of you purposely becoming younger will not hurt sales, and will make being 'old-timers' as the youth put it, lame and outdated. This will most likely force your older fanbase to want to appear younger with cosmetics and surgeries to follow the new trend...I should start getting stocks in plastic surgery." Charles said already typing out on his phone. 

"If all works out then you will have a press conference this afternoon. We'll have to get you some new clothes seeing as some of them have, er become too big" Charles said ignoring Murderface's face turning red.

* * *

BREAKING NEWS 

The news anchor from a Dethklok minute appears on the screen. 

"This just in Dethklok has deaged and have seemingly found the secret to Eternal Youth. "

We now go live to a press conference with the band. Their manager has stated that they are in the process of recording their new album 'Fountain of Youth-blood and Guts'. 

He gave no further information on the nature of our favorite band have become younger but let the press ask some questions. Among them were questions towards Murderface about his weightloss and if he plans to keep it that way. To which he responded with a knife to the table and a threat to beat the shit out of said reporter before the reporter was escorted out by Klokateers. 

The next question was towards the whole band about how they respond to the fact that none of them are of legal age to drink alcohol in the US now.

Nathan the front man responded that being hammered is most of the process it takes to make and record the album. If they are not able to drink then the record will be put on hold. 

The responding riots of fans in the audience at the press conference caused it to be ended early. I now report to you that four major cities have erupted in mass riots at the news that Dethklok's new ablum will be put on hold due the fact that they can't drink. "

\-----------------

"This just in after 8 straight hours of looting, and rioting across the world, the US has agreed to lower the legal drinking age to 17 years of age so that all members of Dethklok can drink and the album can continue its progress. This is the Dethklok Minute- signing off" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, This is apart of my story purge where I post the first chapters of stories that have been in my drive for a while. Ones that get a lot of requests to continue I will. Enjoy~


End file.
